My Little Girl
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: His nine year old daughter hugged him tightly. Donatello rested his hand on the back of her head and the other around her shoulders in a comforting embrace. "I love you," he whispered. He could almost feel Magdalene smile. "Daddy, I love you more." It was a brief moment, like they usually were, but it was those moments that made his days special.


**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go,  
Gonna tell you how much I love you,  
Though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm,  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.**

Donatello looked down at the bundle of joy in his arms. It was hard to believe that the little, chubby baby he held was his daughter. His own flesh and blood. She slept peacefully, as though she were unaware of her father's gawking. She was as beautiful as her mother with the features of her father. How could he and April have brought something so...beautiful into this world?

**You're beautiful baby from the outside in,  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world,  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**

In a blink of an eye, his daughter turned five years old and ran towards him with open arms. He scooped her up and spun her around, their usual greeting when he was done working for the day. She grinned, showing off the gap in her smile from losing her first tooth. He couldn't believe it...it was almost yesterday she had been in diapers. Soon, she would be attending the first grade in the fall. She was growing up too, fast. He hugged the girl to his chest, so happy he was blessed to have had such a wonderful daughter like her.

**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More." **

His nine year old daughter hugged him tightly. Donatello rested his hand on the back of her head and the other around her shoulders in a comforting embrace. "I love you," he whispered. He could almost feel Magdalene smile. "Daddy, I love you more." It was a brief moment, like they usually were, but it was those moments that made his days special. Waiting for her to come home, tell him all about her day...her hugs and laughter and the way her small nose crinkled up when she laughed. She was his ray of sunshine, besides her mother.

**You're beautiful baby from the outside in,  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world,  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. **

Donatello watched his daughter pack, hiding his sadness. It was finally the day he thought would never come: the day she moved out. She had just graduated and was heading off to university. Away from home. Away from him..."Daddy, it's only for a while. I'll be home for the holidays and summer," she'd tease. He'd smile, but it still hurt knowing she was leaving. She was just a baby the other day. Just a small infant in his arms that couldn't talk just yet. He sighed and helped her place her things in the car. April was ready to take Maggie to the airport. April gave Donnie and encouraging smile but could still see the sadness behind her eyes as well. Maggie placed one last kiss on his cheek and gave him a big hug before getting into the car and waving. The car lurched back and headed down the dirt path away from the farmhouse he and April lived in. He sighed. He never thought letting go would be so...difficult.

**Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand,  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love,  
But between you and me,  
He won't be good enough.**

Donatello watched as Maggie walked away with her new husband. The wedding had been fun. Quiet. Simple. Isolated. She had chosen wisely in his eyes, and he knew his new son-in-law would treat her the way she deserved. But he still wouldn't be good enough. His daughter deserved the best of the best...and if that's what she thought her new husband was, then he couldn't complain. He wiped at his eyes and smiled weakly. Soon, she would have her own family. And he and April would have grandkids to take care of and enjoy life knowing their daughter was successful and well. From the moment she opened her hazel eyes to look at him and the moment she set those eyes on him again before he gave her away for marriage, he knew she was destined for great things. He couldn't be happier. And deep down, no matter who had won her heart, took her away from him and the years that passed by where she grew so beautifully, she'll always be his little girl.

**You're beautiful baby from the outside in,  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world,  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**


End file.
